For many years, children have enjoyed toys having adventure-oriented themes, such as toy soldiers and warriors, and associated toy vehicles and aircraft. Children frequently play with such toys by engaging in mock combat and battles, and other like adventures.
More recently, doll-like toys of this nature have been configured to resemble television and motion picture characters as depicted in both animated and filmed features. Again, these types of toys are frequently based on adventure-oriented themes, and are therefore sometimes referred to as "action" toys.
Above-referenced parent patent application Ser. No. 859,699 discloses a human-like action figure toy of the above type, which, in order to enhance its entertainment value, is provided with a liquid crystal graphics display. Notably, the graphics display is configured to depict a plurality of simulated life functions for the toy figure, thus lending animated characteristics to the figure for enhanced entertainment.
As will be appreciated, toys which exhibit animated characteristics provide children with additional entertainment and stimulation beyond the more typical, inanimate toy constructions. Accordingly, and in keeping with the general theme of the above-referenced parent patent application, the present invention contemplates a toy vehicle construction having animated characteristics.